megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero NGX
Zero is one of the major supporting protagonist of the Megaman NGX series. Unlike Megaman and the Bloody Barons, Zero is an Earth-born maverick. Zero's human name is Martin and follows the art of the samurai. Zero have a habit of travelling the world to face strong opponents with his sister Ciel and Alouette. The running gag is that Zero gets blamed for whatever Ciel and Alouette did. He is one of the Holy Guardians. While in japan the works in a factory, with Flame Mammoth as his boss. He is also student of Master and boss of Samurai Yakuza. Appearance zero___bushido_armor_by_tenji_dono-d60l30n.jpg|Zero MKI Form Sengoku_Astray_-_Front.png|Zero MKII Form Personality Zero is nearly identical to his [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Zero X'' series counterpart]. He completes tasks as given to him, does not go against higher command and seems quite soft-spoken. After a duel with Megaman, which ended in a draw, he gains a positive outlook on his existence, looking out for the greater good and coming to understand things such as friendship and trust, which were previously foreign to him due to his travels. Despite being leader of a yakuza, he is a noble and honorable man and to the japanese government, as the yakuza serves as special forces for the police. Zero exlpains that name was just to scare criminals, which works greatly. Relationship '''Ciel': Zero's younger sister. Alouette: Zero's youngest sister. Flame Mammoth: While the two get along well, the two easily gets on each other's nerve and argue alot. Mainly because Zero does most of the work, while Mammoth simply boss him around and relax. Ciel easily breaks the two up by punching them to the face, but it always end up with Mammoth getting hit as Zero dodges. Abilities and Powers As the boss of Samurai Yakuza, he has total authority over his underlings. He is more than a fairly skilled leader: his men harbor a blind faith in him, as demonstrated when three of them were willing to give up their lives to let him win his fight. In combat, Zero relies on a number of sword techniques to slay beasts and fight opponents. He is adept in the martial art of Iai, a discipline that requires an astounding amount of speed and accuracy to be used efficiently. He can increase the power, speed, and breadth of his strikes in proportion to his rage and physical exhaustion, to the point he was able to shatter Hardman's near impenetrable armor and injure him heavily. In terms of physical abilities, he is very quick and durable. He has also a strong mind, as he wasn't affected by the loss of a leg, although he is a cyborg. His strong determination and decent intelligence allow him to keep his cool and go on with a strategy even in the direst situations. The most unique of his abilities was to create bladed shockwave when swinging his sword capable of damaging anything in its radius including the terrain. Weapons and Technology MKI *Z-Saber MKII *2x Shoulder Shield: They also serve as additional arms. *Z-Blade: A deltoid-shaped blade. Stored on his shoulder. Combine with Z-Saber to become a naginata. *Z-Saber: A lightsaber-like beam weapon. Stored on his shoulder. Combine with Z-Blade to become a naginata. *Buster Shot: Zero's long-range weapon. The Z Saber can be loaded into the Buster Shot as a power cell, granting the weapon the ability to be charged this way. *Shield Boomerang: Attached to the back. *Chain Rod *Mega Hammer/Mallet *Mega Axe *Trible Rod: A spear like weapon *2x Recoil Rod *2x Zero Knuckles: The Z-Knuckles allows Zero to punch enemies for low damage, but also to copy off certain types of weapons (such as blasters, rocket launchers or axes) or abilites from enemies to use them on his own. The effect wears off once the enemy is defeated or copies a different one. Attacks History Category:User:DeathBloodBass Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes